Study Session
by redskin122004
Summary: Mina and Izuku study, and frankly Mina is tired of how Izuku always go out of his way to treat her like a Queen. Maybe it's time for her to treat him like a King?


"Do you get it, M-mina?" Izuku Midoriya asked.

Mina Ashido smiled at the small stutter. She found it adorable whenever the boy sitting beside her on the bed said her first name. After all, Izuku was raised to be very proper to everyone, while Mina loved tearing it down, if only to get the boy to relax.

"Izu, come on. Mi-na. Mina." She poked his nose, causing him to flinch back and rub it with bright cheeks. "We've been dating for almost a year now. Come on, I thought you were used to me already?"

"I am!" Izuku rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment. "I just can't… you know, turn it off."

"I guess." Mina pouted a little, but smiled as she leaned back. Really, how they started dating was a surprise on its own. It had been just after the first cross-class exercise, and Izuku had been praising his team's performance. When he had gotten to his glowing review of Mina facing three people on her own for several minutes until help arrived, she had blushed and attempted to turn the embarrassment on him.

_**"Hey Midori! You can't keep complimenting a girl without driving it home that you want to take her out. Say, do you want to spend Saturday night out? My treat?"**_

_**"Hm? Oh sure! I would love that."**_

_**"Eh!?"**_

That had backfired on her.

Of course, he hadn't realized it was a date until after all the boys in class, mostly Kaminari and Mineta, had outright told him. He was a right mess afterwards, but he tightened his belt and went on with it anyways.

"What's so funny?" Izuku asked, tilting his head in confusion as Mina began to giggle.

"Just thinking of our first date." Mina laughed as Izuku began to mumble a little at that, clearly not thinking of his very first dating scene as a success. "It was fun."

"I made a fool of myself." Izuku muttered.

Mina only sighed and placed the notes to the side and straddled him, causing him to look at her with surprise.

"Mina?"

"I love you," She said softly, leaning down to kiss him. The boy fell silent, his arms slowly encircling her waist as she deepened the kiss. After a few moments, she pulled away with a genuine smile as she sat on his lap. "I am glad my first date with you went that way. It will always be memorable. No one can take that away from me or you."

The duo began to kiss more deeply after that, Izuku's hands gently pressing at the small of her back to bring her closer to his own body. Izuku pulled away for air after a particular heavy make-out session, opening his eyes to see the pink girl in his grasp.

"What did I do to deserve you?" he asked.

"Being yourself…" Mina giggled a little, then she began to smile more widely as she began to grind her hips against his own as she felt a familiar bump make itself known. "Say, Izu… Do you think-"

"I….I don't know." Izuku said nervously, looking away from her. "I want to… but…"

"You're not going to hurt me silly." Mina sighed, but she understood why he seemed hesitant. She knew about One for All and how it was passed on; while she was sure Izuku wouldn't pass it to her, he was less sure. There was also the risk of pregnancy, which Izuku absolutely did not want to chance (though that really hasn't stop either of them from heavy petting, and Mina sometimes even received some… oral stimulation from the normally shy boy when it got a little too hot). Unsurprisingly enough, it wasn't his career as a hero he was worried about, it was hers. He was worried about ruining her life, her chance to be a hero, and the stigma of being a teen parent scared Izuku deeply. He didn't want that hanging over Mina.

"I know it's a safe day." Izuku started, only to get a cocked eyebrow look in return. "I-I studied you know! Whenever you are on your… um… thing, you seem really down sometimes!"

"Aw…" Mina couldn't help but be somewhat touched, and a little put off that Izuku seem to track her periods better than her. "Wait, is that why you always go out and buy me chilled okra?"

"Yes," He said seriously, only to yelp as he got embraced in a strong hug.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," Mina cooed as she kissed him on the cheek.

"T-thanks, but back to what I was saying…" Izuku sighed as the warmth went away as she pulled back, but remain on his lap. "I… I really want to… do that. With you."

"Izu… you don't have to-"

"If worse comes to worse, I'll take care of you!" He tried bowing, but only awkwardly faceplanted into Mina's breasts. She couldn't help but crack up in laughter, rolling off Izuku as she struggled to breathe from how silly this entire thing had gotten.

"You are such a dork sometimes!" Mina cried out, and Izuju as he looked away with some embarrassment. Mina sat up with a large smile, shaking her head in mirth as she crawled over to him in a sensual manner. Izuku swallowed as he pulled back, only to wince as he hit head on the wall behind him. "You always take good care of me, Izu."

"I mean… I kind of have to?" Izuku shrugged, not sure where this was going.

Mina shook her head as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips, humming as she did so. "You pamper me too much, Izu," she whispered as she pulled away somewhat.

"I want to pamper you. You are my 'Queen' after all," Izuku said with a large grin. Mina leaned in for another kiss, and Izuku eagerly returned the favor.

"I want to pamper you too, you know," Mina managed to say, breathing heavily as she straddled him again. This time, she ground against his member and gave out a small whimper of pleasure. "You… always pamper me. Let me do it for a change. I… um…"

Izuku blinked as Mina suddenly looked a lot less confident in herself, shyly looking away with burning cheeks. "Mina?"

"I… want to give you a…. Um…" Mina stuttered out, blushing madly as she found herself unable to continue.

"What?" Izuku tilted his head, clear confusion on his face. Mina was quickly becoming frustrated at herself, because while she found it really cute whenever he got that look, it did nothing to help what she was trying to say.

"I...I…" Mina closed her eyes and clenched her fist. "I WANT TO GIVE YOU A BLOWJOB!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN IT DOWN MIDORIYA! YOU HAVE TO DO IT! DO IT AND RECORD IT!" a voice shouted from behind Izuku, causing the boy to blink in surprise and Mina's face to turn beet red in realization.

"SHUT UP AND STOP LISTENING IN, YOU PERVERT!" Mina shouted back through the wall.

"KIND OF HARD NOT TO WHEN YOU ARE SHOUTING THAT YOU WANT TO GIVE YOUR BOYFRIEND THE LEWINSKI!"

"The what?" Izuku asked

"Gah! Come on, Izu. We are going to my room," Mina grumbled as she left, pulling her boyfriend with her.

"RECORD IT MIDORIYA! FOR RESEARCH!" Mineta's cries went unheeded as Izuku only shook his head. He now understood exactly why Todoroki and Tokoyami were so mad when Mineta made such comments toward Yaoyorozu or Tsu, respectively.

"What a creep." Mina muttered.

Izuku only gave a small chuckle. "I mean… he isn't wrong, you know?" He flinched at the betrayed look Mina was giving him.

Mina slumped and covered her face to hide her shame. "I can't believe I shouted that out…" she groaned, only to give a light scream as Izuku easily picked her up and carried her over his shoulder as if she was nothing more than a light bag of rice. "Izu!?"

"Come on, we still have to study," Izuku said, then lightly patted her rear, causing Mina to jump at the touch. "And maybe we can discuss your… um… idea?"

"O-oh!" Mina blushed furiously as she was carried along, passing Hagakure and Jiro on the way up to her room. Both girls laughed at the sight as Izuku passed them, and Mina flipped them both off as they took pictures. "I will get you two! Just you wait!" Mina called out as they continued on.

"Come on, leave them alone. It's not every day they see you being carried around like this," Izuku chastised, blushing as he pinched Mina's rear, causing her to gasp.

"W-when did you get so forward?" Mina managed out, blushing furiously as she tried to wiggle out but was denied by the powerful arm holding her in place.

"Maybe it's because my girlfriend likes to tease me a lot," Izuku answered as he got to her floor and made his way towards her room. "Besides, we can always do it later. We need to study. I… don't want you to fail Mina."

"Hmph." Mina pouted and crossed her arms.

Izuku walked into Mina's room and with little fanfare threw his girlfriend onto her bed.

"Hey!"

"Or…" Izuku grinned with flushed cheeks as he leaned over her.

Mina felt like her face was on fire and gave a muffled moan as Izuku leaned down, gave her a deep kiss, and ran his hand onto her exposed legs.

"I can pamper my Queen instead."

"Izu… I wanted to-mph~" Mina tried to speak, only to be cut off by another deep kiss. She could feel his tongue entering her mouth, somehow taking her breath away very easily. She was panting as Izuku freed his lips and began to play with her ears.

"You're so beautiful…" Izuku whispered, nipping at her ear lobe, causing a jolt of pleasure to run through her.

"I-I thought-"

"Maybe you did corrupt me," Izuku cut her off, gently biting her neck and causing another rush. "I want to pamper you. I want you to feel good every day. I want you, Mina."

_'Oh God, this is too much!'_ Mina squirmed under Izuku's treatment; he was kissing her neck, nipping her ears, and leaving her breathless with every kiss. For a boy who had been very inexperienced with the opposite sex at first, his time with Mina and lots of research had ensured he knew what buttons to push to make his girlfriend happy. She could feel his hands gently rising to her waist, causing her to moan as she felt his hand gently rub her stomach, knowing exactly what the boy was going to do next.

Mina's toned stomach was a weak point for her, which Izuku gladly attacked any time they were feeling frisky. Mina whimpered as she looked to see Izuku raising her shirt and beginning to lick and kiss her belly. "~Izu," Mina cried out as he attacked her abs, arching her back as he gave soft bites between kisses. She gripped his head as she panted, feeling the boy go lower and lower till she felt him stop at her shorts before going up again. His hands still explored, gently massaging her breasts beneath her shirt.

He gave a short grin as he pinched her nipples causing her to moan loudly. "No bra, Mina?"

"S-shut up… ah!" Mina gasped as Izuku bit her stomach again. "Stop! I… I-!?"

Izuku laughed as he slowly lifted her shirt, exposing her breasts to him. He than began to kiss and bite his way up to the pair. A year ago he would've been a total mess, but now Izuku was more than happy with heavy petting. Mina gave a pitiful whimper and bit her lips as Izuku made his way towards her breasts.

"You are so beautiful," Izuku growled again as he began to suck on a nipple and gently pinch and twist the other.

"F-fuck…" Mina was being overwhelmed. Izuku was all over her, and on any other day, she would be overjoyed to have such treatment done.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, he's doing it again! I gotta take control before he completely controls me and I become a puddle on this damn bed! Then he is going to pull those stupid school notes out and read them to me… Take control girl! Your man pampers you every day! Show him you can do the same for him!'_

Mina knew she could toss him off of her.

Probably.

Underneath those baggy clothes he liked to wear so much were muscles that felt like they were forged from steel. She had seen him without a shirt a couple of times, and each time she'd almost drooled on herself. No offense to the rest of the boys in class, but Izuku was far more built than the rest of them combined. She knew one sure,fire way of getting his attention, though.

WHACK!

"Ow!" Izuku held his head as he rolled off Mina; the blow to the side of his head didn't hurt too much, but it did catch him off guard. "W-w-wha~"

"Jeeze, at least give a girl a chance to breathe, Izu," Mina huffed out, blushing in full force. She leaned up and pushed Izuku onto his back, crawling on top of him and rubbing her breasts across his chest (which was sadly covered with his shirt, but she didn't mind. Clothes were not going to be a problem soon enough). She pulled off her top, freeing her generous bosom of its confines. "Much better."

"If I didn't know any better, Mina, I say you enjoy being naked."

"It's more that I enjoy being free.. But I'm not the only one getting stripped. Shirt off." Mina practically ripped the shirt off his back, salivating at the sight of his build. Her eyes wandered onto the scores of scars he had, which caused her to pause.

"Mina?" Izuku looked concerned as Mina gently traced many of his scars.

"You always give it your all, huh?" Mina whispered, looking at his hands. Izuku watched as Mina raised his right hand to her lips and began to kiss the scars on them.

"Mina-"

"Shush." Mina placed a finger on his lips, giving him a coy smile. "Let me work."

Izuku swallowed as Mina began to kiss each and every healed wound on his arms, ever so slowly reaching his neck and burying her face into the crook of it. He moaned as he felt her biting and kissing the sensitive area, enjoing the way her hands traced the muscles and grind against his hips.

"Izu… God… you are so fucking hot." Mina whispered, kissing his lips several times.

"I don't deserve this… I-"

"Ah! Quiet you! Let me worship you damn it," Mina pouted.

The silence was starting to get to her. "Hold on," she said as she got up and made her way to her music player. As the music began to play, she slowly turned around, squeezing her breasts together before beginning to slowly dance her way towards him.

Mina was very proud of her body. It was hard work to maintain such a figure, at least in Izuku's eyes. She was close to Yaoyorozu in terms of cup size, but her slim waist and wide hips really drew Izuku in as she slowly pulled her shorts off in a sensual manner. Never losing a beat as she literally danced her shorts off, she looked overjoyed as Izuku's eyes were glued onto her.

"Like what you see?" Mina slowly spin in a circle, shaking her hips in a mesmerizing manner, ever slowly getting close to Izuku.

"Y-yeah." Izuku swallowed as he sat at the edge of the bed, his shorts feeling just a tad bit restrictive. Mina closed the gap, and Izuku couldn't help but grab the heart-shaped rear before him, gently kissing and biting it.

"Hmmm..." Mina groaned, staying still and enjoying the touch before pulling away. "Maybe next time?"

"But-"

"No." She straddled him, rubbing her chest in his face and grinding against his hardened member. She pulled his face up towards her, giving him a passionate kiss before pushing him onto his back. "Now... It's my turn to make you feel good."

Ever so slowly, she began to make her way down to his chest. She couldn't help but admire the chiseled muscles of his body. The scars did nothing to detract from it, either; they made Izuku look even more mature, almost God-like in her eyes.

"Oh…" Izuku moaned as Mina began to run her tongue across one scar on his chest and up to his nipple. She did the same as what Izuku did to her, making sure either her hands or her mouth touched every inch of Izuku's body. It was pure body worship at it's finest, and Mina was really seeing the appeal of it now that she was doing it herself. No wonder Izuku loved doing it.

She finally reached his shorts, grinning up at Izuku with lustful intentions. Izuku couldn't help but swallow nervously; his member was straining against the confines of his shorts, and how Mina looked wasn't helping in the slightest.

Mina had gotten on her knees, tugging lightly at his shorts as she gave him a coy smile. "Izu, stand up."

"S-sure." Izuku stood up, blushing madly. Mina gave a small laugh as she began to pull his shorts off, slowly revealing Izuku's pride to her.

"Wow," Mina whispered as she pulled out his engorged cock and rested it on her face. A heavy scent engulfed her sense of smell and she couldn't help but shiver as she felt the member throb. "I forget how big you are sometimes…"

Izuku swallowed at the sight of Mina on her knees, his penis resting against on her face and pure want in her eyes. A jolt of pleasure ran through him as Mina gently grasped the base of his member, kissing the head lightly a few times before making her way down its length.

"It's so strong." Mina whispered in a husky tone. She reached the base and went further down to Izuku's balls. He tensed as he felt Mina kiss each one, allowing his cock to rest on her forehead as she gave the pair some attention. He moaned as Mina's tongue glided over them before feeling a powerful suction and felt his 'boys' engulfed in such warm and wet confines.

"Mina!" Izuku whimpered as Mina tugged back lightly, playing with his balls in her mouth and giving them a light squeeze. "Guh!"

Mina was in her own world; her nose was buried into the base of his cock and was filling with its strong scent. She reached behind Izuku with her free hands, grabbing the boy's butt with a tight squeeze and pulling him forward to bury her face into his crotch.

It wasn't enough.

She needed something more. She pulled away with a gasp, panting as she licked her lips, staring up at Izuku with hunger.

"M-mina?" Izuku watched as Mina gently grab his cock, placing the tip upon her lips.

"Feed me, Izuku." Mina moaned, only to blink at the flat look he was giving her. "What?"

"Little Shop of Horrors? Really?"

"Shush, you," Mina pouted, but she couldn't help but giggle a little. Izuku winced as he felt the girl stroke him, the pleasure shocking him. "Sorry, it just came out. Still… I want more."

"More?" he gasped as Mina kissed the tip again before ever so slowly engulfing it into her mouth. Mina gently bit it, causing Izuku to groan at the sensation. "C-careful!"

She only gave a wink and began to take more of his member in. With every pull into her mouth, she gently bit it, causing Izuku some sort of bizarre pleasurable pain, and massaged the underside of it with her tongue as an apology. The appendage reached the back of her throat, and Mina could tell she had just a little bit more to go. She looked up to Izuku, seeing him panting like a dog, and she could feel his hands on her head. She once again reached behind the boy, grabbed his butt, and pulled him close.

Izuku saw stars. Hell, he was sure he saw entire galaxies from the intense pressure he was feeling. He was more than sure he would blow his load right then and there when he looked down at Mina. As depraved as the thought was in his mind, seeing Mina deep throating him while she was on her knees and his hands firmly on her head to keep her in place...

It was… invigorating.

"Mhp!" Mina's eyes began to water; it hurt to do this! She felt like throwing up, but only because her body was trying to take a currently large cock that she'd forced herself on.

She looked up to see the utter dazed look on her boyfriend's face; he looked close to drooling himself silly.

To her, it was worth it just to see that expression.

She took a deep breath of air as she pulled out, coughing lightly as she cleared her throat. She looked up to see the worried look on Izuku's face.

"Are you okay?"

"I *cough* I'm fine… did it feel good?" Mina managed out, giving him a sweet smile.

"Y-yeah. Um… maybe don't do that?" Izuku asked as he scratched his cheek. "I just noticed you were in some pain at the end of that."

"I probably shouldn't do that! Haha!" Mina laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Maybe I should...practice a little more."

Izuku swallowed as Mina's tone took a sultry turn, watching as she turned back to his member and slowly engulfed it once again, this time taking her time. She licked his member like it was a lollipop, giggling the entire time as she watched his reactions to every motion.

"Hm… like this?"

"Uh!"

"Or this."

"Nh, Mina!"

"Mmmm… this is good."

"Please stop torturing me" Izuku whimpered; the girl only laughed before taking his cock into her mouth to give him some relief. She hummed as she bobbed her head with her eyes closed to concentrate on what she was doing, occasionally rubbing his thigh or playing with his sack. Izuku's hands were running through her hair, sometimes gently pushing her to get her further down his rod, but never forcibly, as he didn't want to choke her.

They soon got a good momentum going, as Izuku even began to move his hips while Mina sucked, getting his attention from time to time by reaching up and running a hand down his chest or abs.

"M-mina… I'm going to-?!" Izuku suttered to a halt as Mina pulled back enough to just engulf the head, running her tongue over it to cause Izuku to nearly lose control entirely. He choked back a cry as his cock felt like it was going to explode as Mina deepthroated him again, holding herself steady and trying not to gag on him.

It was too much.

"FU-FUCK MINA I-IM GOING TO CUM!" Izuku felt relief as he released, and Mina felt a large amount of cum shoot directly down her throat. It was thick and Mina had a hard time swallowing it down, but she endured, pulling back enough so she could be comfortable and continue to nurse Izuku's cock.

Izuku had trouble standing. It was the most intense orgasm he ever experienced, and the fact that his girlfriend hadn't pulled away after he came in her throat made him happy he didn't upset her.

The fact she continued to milk him with her mouth only ended up with his cock ready to go again, which caused her to laugh a little as she pulled away. She pushed him onto her bed, and Izuku simply fell back onto it without any sort of resistance. Mina crawled onto his side, gently lapping at his hardened member with her tongue as she looked up to him, comfortable as she can be.

"Oh? Ready for another round?" Mina gently stroked him off.

"I-If you want to."

"Definitely … I want to milk you dry."

Izuku swallowed as he prepared for another round. The pleasure raced through him as Mina engulfed his cock again.

-Sometime later-

"So full…" Mina groaned as she held her stomach.

"Y-you didn't need to drink every ounce of it!"

"It would be a waste otherwise! Besides, it's a good source of protein!" Mina exclaimed, opening her mouth to show him. "See. All gone."

Izuku couldn't help but blush a bit and groan as the sight caused his utterly spent cock to twitch a bit. "I'm exhausted, seriously. I would try and do the same for you if I could, but I'm just-"

"It's fine Izu. Consider this my treat to you." Mina cuddled up next to him, gently running a hand down his abs with some delight. "Besides, our anniversary is in a week. You can treat me then, though if I'm being honest…"

"What's wrong?"

"How about we switch each time you pamper me and I pamper you kay?" Mina played with Izuku's hand, admiring the scars as she ran a finger over them. "I know you love doing it… and how you treat me is great… but I want you to feel good too. I don't want to think I'm using you because you give great massages or something."

"I would never think that, Mina," Izuku whispered, lightly kissing her temple. She grin and settled in further. "I… just want be sure I am doing this right."

"Don't worry, you are." Mina blinked as she felt Izuku move a bit before a familiar notebook rested on his chest, causing her to groan. "Ugh! No Izu!"

"Uh, yes Mina. Now, come on. We still have a test coming up on tomorrow."

"Fiiiine."

-Monday-

"NO WAY! HOW DID ASHIDO GET A STRAIGHT HUNDRED ON THE TEST!?"

Mina stared at the paper in shock. She'd once been one of the worst students in the class, but on this test, she'd not gotten a single question wrong. Kaminari, who'd been stuck in last place ever since Mina started studying with Izuku, was naturally going absolutely ballistic, and even the smarter students were surprised at this reveal.

"Good work, Ashido." Aizawa commented as he continued passing the papers out. "Keep it up and you might make it to your final year just yet."

"How did you do it?! Was it Midoriya? What did he do? Does he have some sort of quirk that makes you smarter?!"

"Sorry, but…" Mina rubbed her head, cheeks slightly flushed as she rubbed her head in embarrassment. "But that's a trade secret between me and Izuku. Though, I should say it's probably a new study session practice for us now. Ain't that right, Izu?"

"Y-yeah."

-End-

A/N: and here is my Mature rated story of Izumina couple. I might continue it later on. This story is not linked to Revamp Beginnings, so its a stand alone.

I like to thank the people on Church Of Mina Ashido Discord for helping out, especially the new arrival going by the name of Assembler for cleaning it up.


End file.
